


Spy Game

by onceuponanovel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gay Panic, Once upon a time season 7, and alice brings the jones smoulder, in which robin has gay panic, solely from robin's pov, the girl in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: Robin Mills still wishing to prove herself is busy tracking this mystery intruder to the encampment of the rebellion. Unfortunately when she meets the intruder face to face - she ends up having a gay panic attack with a blue eyed girl fast as a rabbit.





	Spy Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuriousArcher34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousArcher34/gifts).



> Sorta from a prompt from a fellow Curious Archer shipper and so this is for you "Adult" <3

Each step she takes is with precision. The young Robin Mills’ boots soft stepping through the forest ground. Bow in one hand gloved gripping the weapon in her stealthy approach. Tracking this ‘outsider’ to no avail. Other than a few hints as to who this person was, the younger archer was still curious as to whom was invading the personal space of their encampment.

Such a threat of a curse and now everyone was on edge. Including Robin. For all the skilled archer knew was that this ‘person’ was one of the spies of the rebellion. How else did this person keep penetrating the carefully trapped off area that Robin had laid out? This infuriated the young Mills woman. Until today… today the intruder slipped up. Leaving a messy trail. Boot prints fresh in the soft earth and mossy rocks that were tell tale signs of how the person walked with a rather peculiar confidence. Appearing almost out of nowhere. By the end of the day, Robin was sure to put a face and quite possibly an arrow to the spy.

Robin reaches up to the fine leather hem and pulls back the hood that falls to her back where her bows lay nestled securely in her quiver. While her arm is bent to release the hood of her cape, she selects an arrow by the end and aligns it ahead of time. She does not pull back on the bow prematurely. Still, walking with the arrow directed towards the ground, Robin proceeds towards the tree line.

Missing the twig at her boot tip, Robin raises her arrow, pulls back on the bow finally breaking through the tree line and realizing the ‘intruder’ was a young woman. Just inches away from the back of the other woman’s head, in a whoosh she whips around and Robin feels a punch to her gut when she lays eyes on this striking ‘spy’.

Slightly shorter, small in stature, clad in white blouse, snug contorting corset that emphasizes the bust perfectly, and nips in her tiny little waist. The woman lowers a scope clasped in her hand. Alert blue eyes crisp as the sky above and clouded with confusion. Her blonde wisps that fall from the hair pinned back in a form to be stylish, but the strands framing her eyes wave around her round face.

Robin feels frozen in time and yet her heart beats wildly in her chest. She’s close. The arrow is planted right between those hypnotic blue eyes and sure not to miss. It was a shot that even someone with little experience could make. She inhales a deep breath through her nostrils to give the appearance of stability. This woman has evaded her for so long that Robin almost admired her… almost. Yet, seeing the innocence mixed with intense confidence in the other woman’s eyes its… it’s quite captivating.

_Just chill, Robin, okay._

She, daughter of ‘the’ one and only Robin Hood, carrying on that name and with it the burden to preserve his legacy. She should make this shot, but gulps in a surprisingly shaky hold that her arrow twitches.

_Damn it!_

All of this overwhelms the young Mills in the course of just a few seconds, somehow she manages beyond her state of panic to growl out, “Don’t. Move. Spy,” with more anger at how quickly she could be thrown by just this mystery woman’s presence. It’s hypnotic. No matter how hard Robin tries, she cannot look away from those bright blue eyes.

Then just like that the ‘spy’ escapes. Swiftly, just like a rabbit, to race off, hopping over logs and getting away from her. There is but a few seconds lapse that Robin wants to kick herself for allowing this woman to do what no one else had been able to do. Get the upper hand and flee before the arrow hit its mark.

Robin curses under her breath, but quickly rebounds (or so she thinks) that she can return to her hunt. The hunt of this mysterious blonde woman and her piercing blue eyes. The eyes stay with her as the young Mills tears through the forest, no need for the element of surprise while in pursuit. And as luck would have it. The woman trips over a trap wire and before she can slip away, the cage crashes down capturing her.

Now, to figure out just who was fast as a rabbit, could appear out of nowhere, and what those blue eyes possess that sent Robin into a tizzy.


End file.
